


What a Way to Go

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin and Arthur seem to be having a lot of *interactions*, at least according to the gossip.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #417: target





	What a Way to Go

“I heard they did it five times last night,” said Mary, the cook.

Elaine shook her head. “There was a lot of ‘oh’ and ‘harder’ and ‘gods, Arthur’ going on in the prince’s room, I’ll grant you that, but what man could get it up after a fourth round in one night? Even my….”

Mary leaned in, eager for juicy gossip. “Oh, and how many times has Geraint proven himself?”

Blushing, Elaine glanced away, then whispered, “He looks after me well enough. He’s got stamina, that one.”

“More than Merlin does the prince? I swear that man has magic in his cock, from what I hear. Even Gwaine was muttering about how he couldn’t keep up, and Gwaine is….”

“Insatiable?” Elaine laughed. “I’ve heard rumours.”

Mary just smiled, like the cat who got all the crème. “Not rumours, but Gwaine’s also not one to stick around after. Whereas Merlin seems to only have one man in mind. Very focused.”

“Well, I’ve heard Prince Arthur’s sheets are always a mess after, but this morning, the maid said there were suspicious stains on the table, on the fur rug, and surprisingly inside the armoire. How they could fit in there is beyond me, but men, you know,” Elaine said, looking a little envious.

“I saw Merlin a little earlier. He was definitely walking a bit unsteadily.” Mary nodded. “I wonder if they’ll start again tonight or if the poor lamb will have a night off to recover.”

“Not likely. I overheard the prince ordering silken ropes and a jugful of oil to be sent to his rooms. And… that Merlin would attend him,” Elaine said.

“Oh, I guess we know what that means,” said Mary. “Think they’re going to try for six?”

“Maybe even seven,” Elaine said, “That many could kill him.”

Mary just smiled. “But what a way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
